Un Pequeño Comienzo
by Noemi Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto sin ninguna precupacion se keda dormido, sin saber k lo estan persiguiendo para matarlo.... sasuke llegara a tiempo para salvarlo.......... leealo onegai


HOLA PUES ESTE FIC LO SUBI PRIMERO EN MI METRO HABER SI LES GUSTABA A LAS PERSONAS Y ME LLEVE LA IMPRESIÓN MAS GRANDE DE QUE SI NYAAAA PUES COMENCEMOS

. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cáp.1

Era una mañana hermosa, Naruto salio a caminar todo era relajado ya que era domingo y no tenia ninguna misión...

N-que hermoso día ttebayo- Naru se dirigía a la salida de Konoha...  
N-da ganas de dormir un poco ttebayo.- dicho esto el rubio se dirigió a unos árboles a lo lejos; se acomodo en uno de ellos y al instante se quedo dormido.

Unos minutos después sintió como algo frío rozo su mejilla derecha

N-que demonios?.- el portador del kyuubi se toco la mejilla y vio que le salía sangre, volteo a ver el tronco del árbol y vio clavada una kunai; busco con la mirada quien es su agresor de repente otra kunai es arrojada entre los árboles.

Naruto la pudo esquivar y corrió en dirección de donde salio; para su sorpresa ya lo estaban esperando.

¿?-hola niñato eh venido a llevarte.  
N-eso crees Itachi, crees que iré tan fácil contigo.- dicho esto el portador del kyuubi se lanzo contra el akatsuki  
I-vamos niñato no hagas esto mas difícil.- el akatsuki agarro cinco kunais y se las lanzo a Naruto; el rubio pudo esquivar cuatro pero al intentar esquivar la ultima se lastimo el pie  
N- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . 

No muy lejos de ahí un chico de cabello azabache escucho el grito de su amigo.

S-Naruto.- de repente desapareció

N-maldita sea otra kunai fu lanzada de las manos de Itachi hiriendo el brazo de Naruto  
I-ahora si niñato te iras conmigo

Una kunai es lanzada de la nada hiriendo a Itachi en un costado; Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia un chico conocido

I-hola hermanito- Itachi lanzo una risa fría- que haces aquí?

Sasuke no contesto solo se dirigió en contra de su aniki, Itachi no se podía mover rápido por la herida de su costado

maldita sea así no me podré llevar al zorro- nos volveremos a ver Sasuke- dicho esto desapareció

S- ya se largo-Sasuke se dirigió donde se encontraba Naruto  
S-estas bien  
N-hai, gracias Sasuke  
S-de nada llorón n n  
N-Sasuke baka -.-  
S-te puedes parar  
N-creo que si- pero en el momento que Naruto se paro un dolor inmenso se apodero de el   
N-aaaaaaaaaaaa- y callo al piso 

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. 

De repente en frente de Naruto se encontraba la espalda de Sasuke 

S-sube te llevare al hospital para que te chequen  
N- g.. gracias Sasuke- el rubio subió con dificultad estaba todo sonrojado de la cara.

Cuando Naruto estaba arriba Sasuke se lo llevo al hospital

N-Sasuke por que haces todo esto por mi? n////n  
S-por que me importas dobe n/////n

N.-E... enserió te importo O///O  
S.-Si dobe no sabes cuanto

Naruto acurruco su cara en el cuello de Sasuke tapando su rostro con el pelo del moreno...

N.-Arigatou Sasuke  
S.-¿porque me agradeces?  
N.-Por salvarme y porque se que soy importante para ti n///n  
S.-Dobe ////  
N.-Sasuke baka

S.-Oye Naruto- Sasuke empezó a acariciar el rostro del rubio  
N.-mmm  
S.-aishiteru y no dejare que nadie te haga daño  
N.-O///O y...yo también te quiero Sasuke  
S.- n////n

Siguieron caminando y Naruto ya no sentía ningún dolor...

N.-Sasuke me puedes bajar por favor  
S.-¿hm?  
N.-ya estoy bien ya puedo caminar  
S.-estas seguro  
N.-hai n/////n

Sasuke lo bajo con cuidado de no lastimarlo pero Naruto ya estaba curado...

N.-ves te dije que ya estaba bien- dijo saltando  
S.-si ya me di cuenta.-pero porque tan rápido?  
S.-Na... Naruto  
N.- mmm  
S.-lo de hace rato es verdad te quiero y mucho y no dejare que nadie te haga daño  
N.- lo se y yo también te quiero

Sasuke se acerco tanto a Naruto que los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

S.-te amo Naruto  
N.- yo..tam..

Naruto no pudo terminar su frase ya que unos labios lo impedían...

CONTINUARA

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . 

ESPERO QUWE LES AYA GUSTADO NYAAAA

MUY PRONTO LOS SIG. CAP. NYAAAAAAAAA

DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI


End file.
